1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input/output (IO) interfaces and interconnects. More particularly, embodiments relate to a high bandwidth connector configuration for IO interfaces and interconnects.
2. Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as flash drives, keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth. Future platforms and peripheral components, however, may demand higher bandwidths than offered by current solutions.